Winter Breeze
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Sakura tahu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja di kediaman seorang Uchiha Madara. Bukan salahnya jika ia akhirnya jatuh pada pesona sang Tuan, apalagi ketika ia tahu perasaannya terbalas/M ranted


**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Winter Breeze**

 **By**

 **Kazama Sakura**

 **MadaraSakuraPair**

 **Waring : M Ranted, Dont Like is okay for Clik Back**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan uap itu masih juga mengepul dari bibirnya, sementara bibirnya tak berhenti terbuka menguarkan desahan. Sementara sosok lelaki kekar di atasnya yang ia punggungi tengah mendorong kuat milik mereka. Uap-uap dari desahan-desahan bibir itu masih juga menguar, walau badai salju terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Namun keduanya seakan tak terganggu, keduanya malah semakin tenggelam ke dalam pergumulan panas yang tak pernah berakhir.

Sosok perempuan berambut merah muda itu meringis, ketika sang lelaki membalik tubuh mereka, tanpa melepaskan kontak fisik di bagian bawah sana yang masih menyatu. Desahan kembali menggema, dan sosok perempuan itu perlahan menutup matanya erat, namun bibirnya tetap terbuka menguarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

Sementara lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu masih setia mendorong bagian terintim mereka semakin ke dalam, sesekali ia melenguh, menahan desahan yang tak ingin ia lontarkan dengan mudah dari bibir tipisnya, namun ia tak bisa menahan seringai tipis, sesekali mengigit bibir, menahan rasa meledak-ledak ketika gairah menguasai dirinya.

Si merah muda mengigit bibirnya, ketika merasakan putingnya yang mengeras seolah dilahap oleh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Ia mendesah nyaring, mengelinjak nikmat dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasai permainan seperti biasanya. Perempuan itu baru saja merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dirinya akan segera tiba, ia mengigit bibirnya.

Sementara sang lelaki yang sudah hampir diambang batas, tiba-tiba menarik miliknya. Membuat sang perempuan langsung merasa kosong.

"Cukup sampai di sini." Ucap lelaki itu. Ia dengan mudah beranjak meninggalkan ranjang panas mereka.

"Ta-tapi…" sang perempuan mencicit kecewa. Kenapa selalu seperti ini, di saat-saat menuju puncak gairah mereka, lelaki itu selalu berhenti di tengah jalan dan membiarkannya merasa tersiksa.

Sang lelaki melirik perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu sekilas, dan melemparkan tatapan datar.

"Hari sudah beranjak malam, aku harus kembali ke kamarku!" ucapnya. Kemudian memakai kembali pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan sang perempuan yang meneteskan air mata kekecewaan.

.

Cuaca masih tidak bersahabat, badai salju belum juga mereda. Sementara hari semakin beranjak malam, perempuan berambut merah muda bernama Sakura Haruno itu menatap jendela dengan raut murung, tubuh telanjangnya hanya terbungkus selimut tebal. Suhu di kamarnya terasa hangat karena pemanas ruangan yang menyala, manik klorofilnya nampak meredup.

Salju masih mengetuk-ngetuk jendela yang tertutup. Ingatannya kembali kepada sosok laki-laki yang baru saja bercinta dengannya, lelaki tampan berusia matang itu adalah pemilik rumah ini.

Uchiha Madara.

Dia adalah lelaki dingin yang memiliki kharisma dan dedikasi tinggi atas harga dirinya. Sakura tak begitu ingat, sejak kapan ia dan Madara yang merupakan tuan rumah tiba-tiba menjalin hubungan, yang ia tahu awalnya dirinya hanyalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang melamar kerja di kediaman salah satu anggota dari Klan Uchiha itu. Sakura hanya melakukan kewajibannya, membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan mencuci pakaian seperti pelayan-pelayan pada umumnya. Bahkan awalnya interaksinya dengan sang majikan berjalan biasa-biasa saja, malah bisa dikatakan jarang.

Dulu, ia hanya bisa melihat Madara saat sarapan dan makan malam, selebihnya pria itu akan keluar rumah, berkerja di Uchiha Corp hingga larut malam, atau paling cepat saat malam tengah menginjak pukul delapan lelaki itu sudah pulang dan akan melahap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura.

Sampai tiba-tiba semunya berubah secara bertahap, berawal dari Madara yang menyapanya di waktu pagi hari saat ia memasak sarapan, kemudian berlanjut hingga makan malam ketika Madara memintanya makan malam bersama lelaki itu. Kemudian semuanya berlanjut menjadi obrolan yang semakin lama semakin intens, bersamaan dengan Madara mulai memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil, mengantarnya berbelanja, membantu membersihkan bagian-bagian rumah yang sulit dijangkau oleh tubuh mungilnya.

Sampai kemudian keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti sepasang kekasih yang tinggal berdua. Bahkan Madara pun sudah mulai tak canggung mengenggam tangannya, memujinya. Sakura juga merasa bahagia, awalnya ia ingin menjaga jarak, karena ia takut perasaannya akan terhanyut atas perhatian yang diberikan sang majikan. Namun bak gayung bersambut, akhirnya Sakura luluh jua atas perhatian pria itu.

Sampai suatu hari Madara memeluknya, dan tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" hanya kata-kata sederhana itulah yang Sakura dengar dari bibir lelaki kokoh itu. Namun sudah mampu membawa hati Sakura ke dalam kebahagiaan tertinggi.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa keduanya berakhir bercinta di atas ranjang lelaki berambut panjang itu. Dan di saat itulah Madara menumpahkan segala asanya, membelenggu Sakura ke dalam cinta tanpa batas. Sakura juga dengan rela menyerahkan mahkota miliknya, keduanya bergumul dalam gairah panas yang mereka luapkan bersama pada malam itu.

Hingga beberapa minggu kemudian, Sakura merasa ada yang tak beres pada tubuhnya. Perutnya sering terasa mual, pening dan ia merasa tidak nafsu makan. Emosinya berulang kali naik turun, bahkan ia pernah membentak Madara saat lelaki itu menegurnya karena salah memasukkan garam ke dalam teh yang ia buatkan untuk Madara. Namun lelaki itu tidak membalasnya dengan amarah, ia dengan lembut memeluknya dan menenangkannya, membawanya ke sofa dan menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sungguh maafkan aku… aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba emosiku mudah sekali naik. Dan aku merasa kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini… karena itu…" desah Sakura waktu itu.

"Kurasa kau lelah akhir-akhir ini…" ucap Madara. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat!" perintahnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, perempuan itu bangkit dengan Madara yang berjalan di belakangnya, sesampainya di kamar miliknya, Sakura berbalik sejenak dan menatap lelaki itu ragu.

"Apakah kau mau menemaniku?" pintanya. Madara melemparkan tatapan heran, namun lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dan keduanya melangkah menuju ranjang, dengan Sakura yang akhirnya tertidur dipelukan lengan kekar lelaki itu. Diam-diam saat lelaki itu tengah terlelap, Sakura melirik wajah tampannya, perempuan muda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Madara-sama…" bisiknya.

Pagi datang dengan cepatnya, seharusnya pagi itu berjalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun semua terasa berbeda kala Sakura yang tengah memasak tiba-tiba limbung, jatuh pingsan, yang untungnya berhasil di tangkap oleh Madara. Lelaki itu mengusap peluh di wajah Sakura lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, Sakura tak bergeming, hingga membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu khawatir luar biasa.

Madara kemudian membawa perempuan itu ke kamarnya dan menghubungi dokter kenalannya untuk memeriksa kesehatan Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama saat sang dokter tiba ke kediaman lelaki Uchiha itu. Sang dokter yang memiliki rambut hitam itu nampak memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura dan memeriksa detak jatungnya melalui stetoskop. Ia nampak terdiam sejenak, sampai kemudian manik keemasannya beralih kepada Madara, teman lamanya.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya sang dokter dengan tatapan penasaran. Madara terdiam sejenak, ia tersadar akan kata-kata sang dokter yang merupakan teman lamanya.

Sakura...

Kekasihnya?

Benarkah demikian, ia memang pernah mengutarakan perasaannya kepada perempuan itu, namun Sakura tak pernah membalas pernyataannya, dan semua berjalan begitu saja seolah secara tak kasat mata mereka telah terikat. Namun... apakah itu berarti Sakura sudah sah sebagai kekasihnya?

"Itu... kurasa..." jawaban yang diberikan Madara terasa menggantung bagi sang dokter, sepasang manik emasnya kemudian tertutup sesaat. Senyum tiba-tiba terpatri di bibirnya dan ia menjabat tangan Madara yang seketika membuat lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Selamat, kekasihmu tengah mengandung! Kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah!" ucap sang dokter dengan tatapan senang. Berbeda terbalik dengan Madara yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, syok tepatnya.

Sampai sang dokter memutuskan untuk undur diri. Madara mendekati sosok Sakura yang masih terlelap, beberapa menit kemudian kelopaknya nampak bergerak perlahan menunjukkan bahwa Sakura nampaknya mulai tersadar. Hal pertama yang ditangkap netranya adalah tatapan lega yang dilemparkan Uchiha berambut panjang itu. Madara mendekap tubuhnya erat dan mengecup keningnya.

Sakura tak mengerti, namun ia hanya terdiam sembari menerima pelukan hangat lelaki yang dicintainya. Dan sementara itu perasaan membuncah berkembang di hati lelaki itu, kala menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah.

.

"Ini adalah kabar yang sangat membahagiakan!" Madara tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya, diiringi dengan tatapan tak percaya Sakura tentang kehamilannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak sang majikan. Namun Sakura tak berkecil hati, ia turut bahagia karena mengandung anak dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

Madara adalah lelaki yang baik, ia benar-benar menikmati figur sebagai calon Ayah. Seperti perhatian-perhatian kecil yang ia berikan saat kandungan Sakura menginjak usia kelima, saat perutnya mulai membesar dan tanda-tanda kehidupan di rahimnya mulai terlihat.

Semuanya begitu sempurna!

"Aku memiliki beberapa nama yang cocok untuk anak kita!" ucap Madara dengan penuh antusias, tangan besarnya berulang kali mengelus perut Sakura lembut. Sakura terkikik kecil dengan rona bahagia.

"Jadi, apa saja nama itu?" tanyanya.

Madara nampak berfikir sejenak, ia menjetikkan jarinya mantap. "Jika anak kita laki-laki, aku akan menamakannya Niji dan jika anak kita perempuan, aku akan menamakannya Natsu!" ucap Madara.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham, "Nama-nama yang indah, seperti harapan Ayahnya." Ucapnya. "Nak, segeralah lahir dan berikan kejutan untuk kami, ya?" ucap Sakura sembari mengelus pelan perutnya lembut. Madara yang melihatnya mau tak mau tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai tiba-tiba salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba bertandang ke kediaman Madara. Apalagi saat itu sang empunya rumah tengah pergi keluar untuk mengurus pekerjaannya sehingga meninggalkan Sakura berada di rumah seorang diri. Sosok sang tamu yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu memandang tak percaya kala menemukan sosok wanita yang menyambutnya.

"Jadi... siapa kau?" tanya wanita berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia menatap Sakura aneh dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sakura yang melihatnya merasa gugup, ia hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menjawab pelan. "Ano... aku..." Sakura sendiri ragu untuk menjawab bahwa ia adalah kekasih Madara, karena lelaki itu tidak pernah berkata bahwa keduanya telah meresmikan hubungan. Hubungan yang mereka lalui berjalan begitu saja.

"Kau... kekasih Madara?" tanya perempuan itu cepat, dan tiba-tiba wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan mimik angkuh. "Aku permisi kalau begitu!" dengan tidak sopannya tiba-tiba wanita itu beranjak dan pergi begitu saja dari kediaman Madara.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga berita tersebut menyebar ke dalam anggota klan, tentang Madara yang tinggal bersama kekasihnya tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang serius jika saja klan Uchiha memegang prinsip dalam dunia modern, namun tidak... Klan Uchiha sungguh memegang adat tradisi mereka, bahwa jika sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tinggal bersama tanpa hubungan pernikahan maka sama saja mencoreng nama klan. Alih-alih pernikahan dengan wanita di luar lingkup klan itu sendiri. Karena Uchiha masih memegang teguh tradisi mereka, maka hubungan dengan wanita di luar klan terlebih tanpa perjodohan adalah suatu hal yang dilarang.

Banyak yang menentang hubungan keduanya, terlebih setelah mengetahui latar belakang Sakura yang hanya seorang pekerja rumah tangga di kediaman Madara, terlebih lagi saat kehamilan perempuan itu terkuak, banyak dari anggota Uchiha yang berusaha mencelakai Sakura bahkan memisahkan keduanya.

Madara selalu berada di sisinya, menjaganya... hingga semuanya berubah saat tiba-tiba Sakura keguguran karena rahimnya mendadak melemah. Harapan lelaki itu perlahan sirna... ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan berubah menjadi Madara yang tidak Sakura kenal. Apalagi kala lelaki itu semakin menjauh sejak gugurnya kandungannya.

Sakura tahu, Madara sangat menginginkan kehadiran anak tersebut, betapa rona bahagia nampak meletup-letup dalam dirinya kala mendengar kabar kehamilan tersebut. Namun semuanya sirna dalam sekejab. Alih-alih semuanya semakin kacau saat dokter memvonisnya tak bisa mengandung untuk seterusnya... rahimnya lemah. Dan itu artinya ia mandul.

Semakin lengkap pula penderitaannya. Madara tak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya, ia ingin Sakura mengandung anaknya, ia ingin wanita yang ia cintailah yang melahirkan anak-anaknya. Namun semua itu hanyalah mimpi semu dalam buaian. Hal tersebut pula yang membuat Madara perlahan mulai berubah, ia menjadi enggan. Mungkin lelaki itu masih mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, namun ia menahan dirinya. Menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Sakura lebih jauh, agar ia tak lagi menanam benihnya kepada perempuan itu.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
